Cabo San Lucus
by curlyque
Summary: The OCD and Briarwood 7th grade students go to Cabo. Unfortunatly things get catty and love is in the beach air. You can't have OCD without the drama. Full summary inside. RR
1. The Pretty Committee

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:** I got the idea from Laguna Beach. The Pretty Committee and everyone else at OCD and the Briarwood Boys are going to Cabo as part of the schools programs to help educate them. As if! Things get crazy when the girls get catty and the guys get girl crazy. Oh boy.

**Massie Block: **Still gorgeous, still rich. Knows something is up inside the Pretty Committee, but doesn't know what. Needs to do some major shopping before the trip to Cabo!

**Alicia Rivera: **Over Josh Hotz and totally ready for the hot guys in Cabo. Planning a much needed shopping spree before this vacation.

**Dylan Marvil:** Lost the weight and is keeping it off. Mom broke up with her teacher finally. Plans on snagging a hottie with her new body. Plotting with Kristen to eliminate Claire in Cabo.

**Kristen Gregory: **Finally got rich again. Moved into the exclusive apartments next door. Can't stand Claire no matter how much Massie likes her and will destroy her. She will be gone before you can say LBR much!

**Claire Lyons: **Finally in but not welcome. Getting richer by the minute and is way stylish. Lost the Keds for good. Hopes to get a new BF in Cabo- totally done crying over Cam. Can finally spend money on hot clothes and plans on doing just that with her mom's credit card.


	2. Shopping Spree

**Shopping Spree**

**Thanks to Evilhottiez200 and ****juicyhautecouture**** for the reviews. Hope I don't disappoint!**

"Ehmagod! I can't wait for Cabo!" screeched an over excited Claire.

"Uh Kuh-laire you need to calm down," commanded Dylan. The Pretty Committee was shopping in the city for some much needed clothes worthy of Cabo. Ever since Principal Burns announced that OCD and Briarwood would be traveling to Cabo San Lucas as part of a new educational program, everyone had been shopping like mad.

"Kay, remember what we are doing today. First shopping, then our hair and nails at Salon Nova, third we go to the hottest tanning salon in New York. And then we will just have to pack." Massie said to her followers.

"We know Massie. We found bikinis we like and sun bathing suits. We'll be in the changing rooms," declared Dylan and Kristen. They weaved around displays and customers until they reached the changing rooms.

"What is up with them? They have been really weird lately. And I always see them talking behind their hands."

"No idea. Something is definitely up." After each girl found their suits they clambered over to the changing rooms to try on their findings. Massie decided on a forest green bikini with white rhinestones on the top as well as a white with blue polka dot sun bathing suit. Alicia picked a orange bikini with a red sun bathing suit. Dylan chose a purple sunbathing suit and a pink halter bikini that was skimpier then the rest of them. A blue striped suit and a lime green bikini was chosen by Kristen. Lastly, Claire chose a pure white bikini and a hot pink sunbathing suit.

"Kristen and Dylan what are you doing?" asked Massie after seeing Dylan and Kristen whispering.

"Nothing we're just uh… talking about school that's all."

"Kristen, did you turn off the lights?"

"No…"

"Then why am I in the dark?" After this line, Kristen and Dylan gave Massie the not-right-now look. After five hours of excessive shopping, getting their acrylic nails, their hair done, and tanning, the girls got into Massie's limo. For once Claire was able to afford the expensive designer things. Her parents had won the multi- million dollar lottery and had been able to only have Jay work once in a while. She had to admit, living this life rocked!

_Ding. _Massie knew that sound- it was her new IPad computer. Moving the mouse to dissolve the screen saver, Massie saw the familiar AIM boxes on her pink screen.

**MassieKur**: wut is up w/ u and Dyl?

**SexySportsBabe: **nuthin just excited

**MassieKur**: o plz like I by that. U said not to tell me then so now I noe it has to do w/ either Claire or Lish

**SexySportsBabe**: Claire she is like totally ruining our friendship and we r getin PO'd r u sure she is 1 of us? (

**MassieKur**: she's rich, nice, and well shes like my sister. G2g c u tom. Our last day of school b4 Cabo! **MassieKur has signed off 10:10pm**

_Great. We're not even in Cabo and the Drama has already started. _

A/N: Like it? I am not sure if it's that good but if someone says they like it I will continue it. R&R


	3. Cabo Here We come!

**Cabo Here We Come!**

At school the next day all anyone was talking about was Cabo the next day. The famous Pretty Committee strutted around OCD, looking as good as ever. Layne was talking to Meena and Heather slowly she turned her head- and after locking eyes with Claire- turned away disgusted. Ever since Claire became rich and became practically Massie Block's sister, the three of them had been doing that. _I don't need them. I have better friends and if they don't like whom I have become, who gives a dam?_

"One Sunset and one Vampire please," Massie said once they reached Virgins. "You guys want anything?" she asked Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. Kristen and Dylan just pouted and Alicia shook her head. As Claire took her Sunset, her phone dinged, alerting her of a text message. Flipping open her Motorola Razor phone, she saw it was from her ex- boyfriend, Cam.

Cam: R u going to Cabo?

Claire: y do u care?

Cam: I said I was sorry

Claire: I couldn't care less. U cheated

Cam: she kissed me 1st

Claire: u could have stopped! Bye!

"Ehmagawd! I can't believe him! Cheating on me with Melissa and then he expects me to be civil to him. What ever!"

"Kuh-laire! Chill gawd! I am trying to think and I don't need you freaking out over you ex," snapped Kristen

"Just because you mom won't let you date, doesn't mean you can get mad when we are talking about ours. Or our ex's" retorted Claire.

Massie rolled her eyes and stopped the two of them form fighting anymore. They would be in Cabo in less than 24 hours and she did not want to spend it listening to the two of them fight. _Only 14 more hours._

The posh jet plane to Cabo was full of anxious 7th graders going on vacation and talking about the great tans, awesome surfing spots, the guys, and the girls. Alicia was sitting in an overstuffed- yet comfortable- chair, reading the newest issue of Teen People. Ever since her modeling debut in December, she had been staying in tune to the gossip filled magazine. She had received many letters from readers saying she should be in it more often and that she was beautiful.

The captain's voice blared over the jet's intercom, "Passengers, we will be arriving in Cabo San Lucas in 20 minutes. Please put your seats in the upright position and lock your trays in the closed position. Thank you for flying on flight 88 direct to Cabo."

The OCD and Briarwood principals made reservations in the Hilton Los Cabos. Every other room accommodated boys and girls. Unfortunately -other than going to the beach- the teachers hadn't planned anything. And with only 10 teachers and thousands of students, there was no way to stop them from doing what they wanted, when they wanted. Next to Claire and Massie's El Dorado suite with two beds was Cam and Derringtion's suite. Across the hall were Kristen and Dylan. Next to them were Josh Hotz and Brian Johnson. Alicia and Olivia were next to Josh, and on the other side of Elliot and Greg, on Massie and Claire's right were Meena, Heather, and Layne. They had their parents say they had to be in the same suite.

The two schools would be staying Los Cabos for a week and a half. The teachers thought that Cabo would be the perfect fieldtrip because you always hear about it. But they were dead wrong. Cabo was always talked about because of the crazy parties and the clubs. The oblivious teachers also thought that the kids would be civilized and calm, but little did they know that the seventh graders- even the LBR's- could pass as sixteen with the help of clothes and make-up. Everyone had one thing one their mind: clubbing. As the saying goes, "what happens in Cabo, stays in Cabo."

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed so far! I am so happy people like it! I need some better Massie jokes though. Oh well. I will think of some I hope! Read and Review!**


	4. Operation: Crying Claire

**Operation: Crying Claire **

**AN: It took me a long time to think of a plot thingy for this story. I don't think it's good but o well. O ya I own nothing…. there's my disclaimer **

"Wanna go to the beach?" Kristen asked Claire and Massie. "I see some hotties down there just dying to get away from their girls."

"Sure. Time to show off our bikinis!" Massie laughed unaware of the look of triumph on Kristen's face.

Fifteen minutes later, the Pretty Committee was sprawled out on the beach checking out the five cuties Kristen had pointed out. The teachers had absolutely no control over the kids when they reached the hotel. Everyone dropped off their stuff and split after hearing when dinner was to be. It was kinda funny to see their collected teachers trying to stop students from leaving.

"Come on you guys! How can you just sit there? It's more fun in the water. Anyone want to join me?" Claire was bored. Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia were laying down trying to get tan even though they already went to the tanning salon before coming.

Dylan sighed, "Kuh-laire. If I say yes, will you shut up?"

As Dylan and Claire walked towards the waves, Dylan decided that now was as good a time as any to put the plan in action. Her idea may be so third grade but Claire probably would be humiliated. "Claire, before u go in, let me retie your bikini strings. The waves made it loose." Instead of retying it tighter, Dylan tied them in bad slip knots that were sure to come out after two waves tops.

Unsuspecting, Claire ran into the Mexican water and started out towards the waves. Sure enough, after running away from one wave, Claire ran and dived under the pounding crystal clear wave. After a few seconds she came up still not knowing anything was wrong until she spotted her blue top on the sand a few feet in front of Dylan.

"Ahhhhh!" Claire screamed and ducked back into the water. It was too late though; the five hotties, their girls, and about twenty people from school- including Cam, Meena, Heather, and Layne- saw. Oh, and don't forget, Mrs. Daniels, her language teacher.

Dylan came out with Claire's top and handed it to her, trying- but not succeeding- not to laugh. "Just play cool. Act like it was on purpose."

"Great advice to tell the other students but not for the teacher!" Claire thought quickly. Carefully she tore one of the stings that went around her back. Then she placed her top back on as she ducked under another wave and walked back onto the shore. "Mrs. Daniels, before you yell at me let me explain," she requested as her furious teacher approached.

"I hope you have a good explanation otherwise you will no longer be able to go any where with out a teacher chaperone."

"Well, my bikini string was torn and after that huge wave, it just ripped off completely. The top part was lose and came untied causing my top to come off." Claire noticed that her teacher was about to say something so she quickly added, "Check for yourself."

Mrs. Daniels inspected the back and appearing satisfied she said, "Well I guess you should change and try to find a new swimsuit."

Claire walked up to the Pretty Committee and told them what had happened though she told them she did it on purpose to get the Mexican guys to look her way . After the compliments from Massie and Alicia, she told them she had to go back and that now they had an excuse to tell the teachers when they went for a girls night out. At this the five girls walked happily back to the Hilton to prepare for their shopping spree. Dylan and Kristen went back to their room quietly discussing something.

Half an hour later the Pretty Committee walked out of the elevator dressed for a night of shopping and of course checking out the clubs. "Thank gawd you read that Faking 19 book, Mass. Without its ideas we probably would not be able to get into any clubs," whispered Alicia. The girls had made fake ids and had made some for many other OCD girls the other girls had to pay of course.

"Well, well girls look at the sluts coming out ready to party," commented a voice. The girls saw that Layne and her LBR friends standing beside the elevator.

"It's better to be rich and stylish then Salvation Army hobos," hissed Kristen.

Suddenly the girls heard a screech and turned. Layne had been holding a cup of coke in her hand but it now seemed to have spilled on her Beetles shirt. As Claire walked past she had "accidentally" bumped into Layne causing it to spill.

"Opps, did I do that to you? Oh well I'm sure you have plenty more shirts where that came from!" sneered Claire.

After that the Pretty Committee left Layne and her friends whispering in the lobby. Claire was done with them. She still talked to them after her parents won the lottery but they chose to ignore her. It was their own fault.

"Nice Claire," commented Massie.

"I am so through with them. Now let's go shopping and have some LBR free fun!" Claire yelled.

**Kay well there it is. To those of you out there, this obviously isn't a Claire hating story so don't worry. Read and Review!**


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note---

Sorry you guys! I am sooo stuck and not quite sure what direction I want to go in. Meaning I don't know what I want to happen…. that is a problem I know. So it will be a little longer before I update. Thanks everyone who reads this story! I guess I'll have Claire either find someone or I'll have her get together with Cam again. Opps… I told you guys what I might do… Oh well too late know. Oh one more thing! I won't have any spoilers at least not on purpose for the 6th or 7th book. or the fifth... cuz i haven't read them yet tear ok done.

- Your sad author

PS i despise writer's block... XD


	6. Sun and Cabo Fun

**Sun and Cabo Fun**

**AN: sorry it took so long for me to update. I am thinking of just ending the story cuz it doesn't seem to go anywhere….. Idk though…. cuz u people seem to like it.**

The infamous Pretty Committee had been walking around the shops for one hour and already their arms were loaded down with bags. "Let's go get a smoothie over there," suggested Alicia. The trendy café she pointed to was a bright pink color with purple trim. Despite the color overload there were teens relaxing in the metal chairs.

"Fine with us," replied Kristen.

Massie decided she wasn't in the mood, "You guys go ahead. Me and Claire are going to look at more shops. Call when you're done! Buh- bye!"

As Massie and Claire bounded off, Dylan muttered, "Figures." The trio ordered and sat down outside looking at the ocean. Dylan broke the silence. "What do you think about the whole Massie and Claire thing, Leesh?"

"I am fine with it. Obviously you guys aren't considering how you pulled that prank on Claire earlier." At Kristen's and Dylan's surprised looks Alicia rolled her eyes," Puh- lease. You guys were _so_ obvious. Though, I am surprised that Claire handled it so well. She has definitely changed."

"Well, we don't really like it but- yeah after seeing the way she handled it, we are fine with her being in our clique I guess," commented Kristen, speaking for herself and Dylan.

"Now it's just Massie who is annoying me actually. Ever since Claire came, she has been acting all weird. Like she talks about herself a lot but seriously! Now it's just annoying! She's all 'Yeah I look so cute right now. Oh whoops a hair is out of place. Blah, blah, blah," complained Dylan. "I am so glad Cabo came right now or I think I would die. I hope it's just because of the trip."

After the girls finished their drinks, they threw away their trash and Kristen pulled out her phone and speed- dialed Massie. "Ready for more shopping?"

Three hours later, the Pretty Committee had successfully gotten into a dance going on in their hotel. All girls were surprised that the teachers thought they were in their rooms. Every student there knew that there was little chance of them getting into a real club.

Some guest had decided to throw a party -that was basically a club- in the ballroom. Everyone in the hotel had been invited because the host was a rich teenager and since he knew it was spring break, he invited all the teens to it.

The room was a mess of bodies and pulsing music shock the sound proof walls. Massie was surveying the scene with a critical eye. Someone had spiked the punch causing uncontrollable havoc. Dylan was dancing with two cute Cabo boys, Kristen and Alicia were dancing with multiple guys from the US and Claire was dancing with… _Cam_? _Maybe she drank too much punch,_ scoffed Massie.

The host of the party was unseen in the fray but Massie had seen him in the lobby that morning and thought he was a 9.9 on the hotness scale- they never went to ten. Massie suddenly became aware of a person dancing behind her. Glancing back slightly, she saw Greg- the host- there. Obviously he thought she was hot too. Massie stopped thinking and put all her effort into her dancing.

After a few hours the party dwindled down. Massie was too busy dancing to care and Claire was to busy making out with Cam to notice.

"You're a good dancer," whispered a voice in her ear.

"Hell yeah. And you too."

After about 5 minutes of making out, the couple split apart and looked around. Alicia and Dylan were no where and Kristen was laughing as she walked out into the lobby with a stranger. Claire and Cam were talking in the corner. Catching her eye, the two smiled and decided to call it a night.

"Well I better go. My roommate and I are wiped out. See you around?" Massie asked with a sexy smile.

"Of course," the host side and kissed her one more time then walked away to talk with some of the few remaining guests. As Massie and Claire left they both saw a group of girls glaring at them.

"What losers," Claire laughed.

"You're one to talk. I thought you were over Cam?"

"Me to but I guess not. And anyways it's Cabo- time to go crazy and party. It might not even last when we go back to New York."

When the pair reached their room, they changed into their designer pajamas and got ready for bed. They were so tired that they fell right asleep without turning off the light.

**AN: I don't know if they should leave soon or not. There will be one more day at least though. Tell me what you think and how long they should stay! **


	7. Hangovers and Home

**Hangovers and Home**

**AN: I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated. This is going to be the last chapter. Actually, I might do an epilogue but maybe not. Thanks to everyone who read the story!**

Massie and the Claire awoke to a beautiful morning. The seagulls were cawing, the waves lapped gently against the sand, and a soft breeze blew through the open window and gently rustled the curtains. Massie sat up and yawned; last night had caused her muscles to hurt and she felt like a rock had been dropped on her head. Claire felt the exact same way and as she sat up she groaned.

"Gawd do you have any Motrin or something? My head feels like it's about to explode."

"Shh… don't talk so loud. Here," said Massie as she handed Claire two Motrins and took two as well. "Last night was fun. That's what we have to look forward to in high school." Massie smiled but her smile waned as she remembered that she and The Pretty Committee would be leaving that night. "It sucks that the trip is over. I just met a cute guy."

Claire laughed," You're lucky, I didn't." Seeing Massie's raised eyebrows she said, "Cam doesn't count- I already know him."

Claire slipped into a pink miniskirt and a yellow BCBG halter top. Claire thought Massie looked way prettier; she was wearing a forest green cap sleeved dress with gold bangles and heels. The two went downstairs to the dining room and sat down with Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. The Pretty Committee was silent as they looked at their menus. No one was happy about having to leave and go back to Westchester.

"Are you ready to order?" asked a waiter dressed in suit, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah. I would like a decaf caramel latte and some watermelon," ordered Massie.

"I would like blueberry pancakes without butter," ordered Dylan.

Kristen replied, "I'll have the same thing as her."

"A plate of fruit is fine with me," said Alicia.

"Same here," Claire said.

"Okay I will be back momentarily."

"Have you guys packed yet?" asked Kristen asked while they waited for their food.

"Nope."

"Of course not."

"No."

"Yes," said Claire, "I want as much time to hang out before we leave as possible."

After everyone had finished eating they went upstairs and packed quickly. The Pretty Committee then went down to the beach to hang out for two hours. Massie walked slowly looking for Greg. She spotted him sitting under a palm tree by himself.

"You guys go ahead, I have to go talk to someone," she said before walking over to him.

When she reached him he looked up and smiled. Massie smoothed her hair and sat down next to him.

"So you guys are leaving today?"

"Yeah. It sucks."

"I hardly got to talk to you."

"I know, that's what sucks."

Greg laughed. Before Massie could laugh too he had leaned over and kissed her. Again they were making out passionately. Massie was glad she had broken up with Derrington before coming so she could kiss guilt free. Derrington who?

Claire and Alicia were watching Massie and Greg from faraway.

"Jeez. Look at them," commented Alicia.

"Oh like you haven't done that," teased Claire. Alicia smiled mischievously.

"We'd better go break it up We have to change and be in the hotel lobby in fifteen minutes."

Massie was the first one to break away. Greg looked sad when she did and was about to kiss her again but she stopped him.

"I have to leave in fifteen minutes."

"Can I have your number then? I happen to live in Manhattan and could visit some time."

The couple exchanged numbers and kissed one last time before Massie got up and went back to the hotel.

The End

**AN: Did you guys like it? Hope so. I think I might do an epilogue cuz the ending could be more explanatory but w/e. please review!!! If you think I should do an epilogue tell me!**

**PS- I know the first chapter was saying all this stuff was gonna happen but I felt like ending the story. If you want me to add stuff in the epilogue about what happened ex- Dylan getting a hottie, etc tell me!**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**AN: Since I got a ton of reviews saying I should make an epilogue I decided I would. I am thinking of doing a sequel. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing too!**

**Massie Block:** Still gorgeous and rich. Started dating Derrington again. What happened to Greg? Well she never called him back and she screened all his calls. What happens in Cabo stays in Cabo; including guys.

**Alicia Rivera: **Massie's second in command. She happened to find a hot guy in Cabo but also turned him down because of the distance between them. Who needs him when there are cute guys closer to home? Though she still has his number as a back up. Will probably end up calling him…

**Dylan Marvil:** Has managed to keep the weight off. Found a cute guy who was also visiting Cabo. Happens to be from Manhattan. Ended up dating him of course.

**Kristen Gregory:** Still has money thank god. Finally decided to accept Claire, though not completely. One wrong move and she will be destroyed. Has extra schemes in mind just in case. Parents have become less strict since their money came back. It's about time!

**Claire Lyons:** Dating Cam again. Remembered how much she liked him and still does. Layne is still her enemy, though is willing to still be her friend if she says she's sorry for being such a female dog.


End file.
